deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash vs Diddy
Reboot Season 1, Episode 2! Two of video games greatest mute animal protagonists. ' Tropicalgetaway.jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Intro' '''Necro: Animal protagonists have always been popular, Especially in the world of video games.' Mercer: And these two stand out quite a bit, to us at least. And they don't talk, which made our lives easier. Necro: Crash Bandicoot, the protector of the Wumpa Islands. ' Finale (45).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Mercer: And Diddy Kong, the co-protector of the Donkey Kong Country.' ' Finale (46).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' '''Necro: I'm Necro, and He's Mercer.' Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Crash Spins Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Doctor Neo Cortex was a mad scientist, who planed to conquer the world with an army of mutant Australian animals. He managed to mutate a bandicoot into a fearsome beast. That went well. Mercer: Then he tried to brainwash him, and that went...less well. Necro: He (The bandicoot that is, Cortex was already crazy) went insane, and Cortex, realizing just how much he had screwed up, threw Him out like a copy of Bubsy 3D. Necro: That of course, was a mistake, As this Bandicoot became known as Crash. Crash Bandicoot, and he soon became Cortex's arch rival. This is kinda sad, as Crash...comes up short in the brains department. Mercer: But he makes up for his poor mental power with his awesome physical prowess! Necro: Crash is an extremely skilled acrobat, and he is also a very capable fighter, having made his own fighting style, which mainly involves spinning. ''' '''Mercer: Yeah, Like his signature tornado attack! Crash basically spins around and smacks his foes around. This attack can easily kill polar bears and other large creatures! He also has a round house kick, a triple dragon attack and of course, he has some upgrades for the spin attack, most notably the Death Tornado, which allows Crash to break steel crates with ease. Of course it can leave him dizzy, and that mean's he's open to counter attacks, but hey everything has a price. Necro: Crash can somehow double jump, and he can also slide and dash around a stage at blinding speeds with the slide skill and Crash Dash. Mercer: Crash is VERY durable. Like, durable enough to tank constantly being blown up with crates of TNT and Nitroglycerin with ease. Hell, he even survived a fall from orbit without a scratch! Necro: Crash seems to be able to tap into Mojo, which basically life energy, kind of like ki or chakra. Mercer: Crash can increase the power of his attacks with Mojo, and he can even take over certain creatures and mind control them with Mojo. Necro: Crash has more stuff up his sleeve then some spirit energy and some spinny attacks! Mercer: Right, Like his Wumpa Bazooka. It's basically a high powered fruit shooter. Necro: The Copter Pack allows Crash to take to the skys, and fly around at high speeds! Mercer: The Space Motercycle allows Crash to ride around in...Space? Necro: Don't question, just keep going. Mercer: All right. The Power Loader Suit is basically a mech that has a Wumpa launcher on it, and it also gives Crash super Strength and Durability, at the price of his speed. Necro: And lastly, Aku Aku is easily one of Crash's greatest weapons/allies. Aku Aku is a living Mask, and when Crash puts him on, he's entirely invincible, meaning he can't take damage until he takes the Mask off. This form lasts for about ten seconds, so it's quite useful for getting through powerful attacks. Mercer: Crash is very strong physically, easily being able to fight on par with the likes of Crunch Bandicoot when he was powered up by the elemental masks, which are said to be able to destroy cities and mountains. Necro: Crash can also out run polar bears and bullets with ease, so yeah, Crash is pretty fast. Mercer: But even with all of this, Crash is not perfect. He is not very smart by any means, he literally can't strategize, and Crash is insane. And finally, Crash tends to be very reckless, which can cause him to take more damage than he really needs to. Necro: But overall, Crash is one powerful marsupial who you really don't want to mess with! Crash Bandicoot: WOAH!!! 'Diddy Kong Blasts Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: The Kong Family is the known protector of Donkey Kong Island, and oh boy, is the Kong Family large. Mercer: Yeah! They have like (hold up...1,2,3) 14 members! Necro: Well, Today wea are frocusing on one of the more well known members. Mercer: Diddy Kong. Necro: Diddy Kong is most notably Donkey Kong's Sidekick, being seen with him the most out of anyone. Mercer: Well, that's it for backstory! Lets get on to Diddy's weapons! Necro: First up is the barrel jetpack, and item which allows Diddy to take to the skies and fly around at high speeds! Mercer: Next up are Diddy's Peanut Popguns. They shoot peanuts. Yep. Necro: Yeah, but they can be upgraded to home in on Diddy's Targets! Mercer: That's Better. 'Necro:' Set Fight Verdict Trivia Next Time Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Jetpack Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Reboot Season 1 Category:Necromercer Post Reboot